coming back
by Superhero geek
Summary: what if after two years, maui returns to Moana and her people? includes marriage and a little bundle of surprise! Please read and REVIEW! I dont own anything! [DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since Moana had returned home after she and Maui restored the heart of Te Fiti. During those two years, Moana felt a pull to not only the ocean but to him, to Maui.

"Maui, I miss you so much. Where are you?" Moana said looking up at the sky as she toed at the ocean water from where she sat on the beach. Moana was just about to go back to her hut when suddenly, a screech came from the sky. The giant hawk landed and transformed back into the man she came to love.

"I'm right here Moana." Maui said with a smile as he held open his arms, waiting for his hug.

"Maui!" she exclaimed, running into those huge arms that she remembered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled as she felt those arms that made her feel safe wrap around her.

"I missed you so much!" Moana said into his hair.

"I'm here now and I'm not leaving." Maui said, stroking her hair lovingly.

"you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"come. I wish to talk to your father." Maui said, letting go of Moana then taking her hand.

once they got to the village, Moana's people stopped what they were doing to stare at the duo. Even though Moana couldn't, Maui could hear the whispers coming from the villagers.

" _Is that the famous demigod, Maui?"_

" _Did you know that Moana forced Maui to return the heart of Te Fiti."_

" _I heard that they are having an affair. I guess that's why Moana has turned down every suitor that has come to her."_

Maui became ecstatic at that last comment but he didn't dare show it. but he was glad the woman he loved had turned down suitors most likely for him.

They kept walking until they reached the chief's hut.

"Moana, I would like a moment alone with your father.. Is that okay?" Maui asked.

"Sure. I'll wait out here." Moana said softly.

"Thanks." Maui said before kissing Moana's forehead softly, causing her to blush a deep crimson. He then tucked a lock of that curly hair behind her ear and with a smile, disappeared through the hut flap.

A few minutes later Maui and her father came out of the hut. Moana's father came forward to address the village that had gathered around.

"tonight we will feast in celebration of the return of Maui, the demi god! However, before we retire to the banquet hall, I believe Maui wishes to ask Moana something." Tui said with a nod to Maui.

Maui nervously stepped over to Moana and got down on one knee.

"Moana. I know we had a rough start when we went to Te Fiti and we had some problems along way. However, even though I never thought I'd fall in love, I'm glad I did. I love you Moana and I will be honored if you will agree to be my wife. I got this ring blessed by Te Fiti. It will turn you into a demigod like me. so we can have forever together. you will be able to have the power over the ocean. Please, Moana, will you marry me?" Maui said before presenting the ring. It was an princess cut aquamarine gemstone set in a beautiful white gold band.

"Yes. Of course I will marry you!" Moana cried happily as she held out her left hand. Maui slid the ring onto her slim fingers. suddenly, the second the ring was on, a bright blue glow surrounded Moana. then as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. in its wake, was a beautiful, slightly older and taller, Moana. she looked at herself then at her fiance. she then leaped into his arms crushing her lips into his as they both went tumbling to the ground. this caused the whole village to cheer, causing the couple to pull apart

"I love you Moana." Maui said resting his forehead against her's.

"I love you too Maui." Moana replied before they began to get up. Maui got up first and then pulled his love with up into his arms. they both smiled at eachother, then turned to the chief.

"to the banquet hall!" Chief Tui exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

After the banquet, and after everyone went to bed, Moana pulled Maui to the beach.

"Mo, What are we doing here?" Maui asked as his love walked down he beach. Moana didn't reply but instead shot a wink over her shoulder at him. she then started to shed her clothing as she walked into the water.

"Are you coming Maui?" Moana asked as she slipped deeper into the water

"Wow. I mean yeah, I'm coming." Maui said before pulling the string on his article of clothing, letting it fall to the ground.

"Now, Maui just because I show myself to you, does not mean I'm ready. I was hoping we can take it slow. I'm scared because I've never been with a man before and I don't want to do anything other than kissing and touching tonight okay, my love?"

"That fine Mo, I don't want to force you to do anything you're not ready for." Maui said pulling her to him and kissing her softly on the lips.

A few hours later Moana and Maui returned to Moana's hut.

they fell asleep in each other's arms, the sound of the night luring them to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

it has been month since Maui proposed to Moana and their wedding was quickly approaching. However one morning, Moana was awoken by terrible nausea. she jumped over Maui who was still asleep and ran outside. she was in the middle of throwing up when she felt Maui's large hands on her, one rubbing circles in her back and one holding her hair out of her face. once she was done, he picked her up bridal style. she had just fallen asleep in his arms when she heard her name called. the voice sounded like her frantic father but she was too tired to care. Moana then felt a loving hand stroking her face. She smiled and snuggle in further.

"Wake up beautiful. The healer needs to examine you. Please, Mo, we need to know if there is anything wrong." Maui's voice said, bringing her out of her sleep.

"Whaaaaaat!? Can't I get some sleep?" Moana groaned, finally opening her eyes.

"Ah, there she is. I need the heeler to examine you." Muai said as he set Moana on her feet.

"okay now I'm going to have to ask all males to leave the hut until told otherwise." The healer said addressing the chief and his soon to be son-in-law.

the two men left without a word but as they left, Moana couldn't help but see the worried look on Maui's face.

* * *

outside, Maui was having a mental breakdown.

"What if she's ill? I just got her back. I don't think I can live without her. If Moana dies, I wont be able to live with my self." Maui rambled as he paced.

"She is going to be fine, she has to be. she's the only child i have." Chief Tui said as he lowered himself onto a rock and put his head in his hands

* * *

inside, Moana was getting the news of a lifetime.

"I'm pregnant? really?" Moana was shocked, her and Maui had only made love once since he came back, that was 3 weeks ago now that she thought about it.

"yes you are. now, go tell the father." the healer said with a smile.

Moana smiled and ran out of the hut. When Maui saw her brilliant grin, he knew that everything was fine.

"Dad, may I have a moment alone with Maui?" Moana turned to her father who was still sitting on the rock.

"Of course." the chief said before walking down the path toward his hut.

"Mo, what did she say?" Maui asked, his worry leaking into his voice.

Moana didn't answer, but instead put Maui's hand on her abdomen with a knowing smile. Maui's face flashed from worried to confused to understanding to unbelievable happiness.

"we're going to be parents!" Maui exclaimed picking her up and spinning her around.

"We must tell the village at once that Laka has graced us with a child." Moana said as she was set back down on the ground.

"I love you both so much." maui kneels down and kisses the skin that sat above where their child grew.

"we love you too." Moana said kissing her love on the lips.


End file.
